legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
A Celebration in the Pride Lands
A Celebration in the Pride Lands is an episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Synopsis The Pride Landers celebrates Kupatana but is thwarted Reth and his Pride who crashes the Celebration. Transcript (In the Pride lands, there are preparations for Kupatana) Brietta: Isabella, remind me once again what the holiday is called: Kupata what? Isabella: it's Kupatana, peace celebration at Pridelands, Hiccup: during this holiday all the animals from Pridelands gather to taste flower petals from branches of baobabs (Mohatu, daughter of Kion and Jasiri goes towards Kovu, Kiara, Denahi and little Marigold) Mohatu (new beginning): You guys ready for Kupatana? Kiara: Sure are. Denahi: Yeah, im glad that Aunty allowed me to bring Marigold to her first Kupatana. (Mhina Sitting down, alone in a tree above everyone) Mhina: (with saddened expression on his face) At least you guys have someone to spend Kupatana with. (his eyes begins watered) Cadance: Mhina what happend Elena: yeah, you good? Mhina: (jumps down form the tree and looks at Elena and Cadance) Unlike everyone else, i never knew my parents and... i wish to see then one day if they are still around. (Nala narrowed her eyes in compassion for Mhina) Nala: Don't worry, Mhina. Im sure your going to meet them one day and besides you may not have biological Family but you do have all your friends here for you. Hafsa: (Hugs her adopted son) And you still have me and your adopted family. Kenai( bear): Mohatu, what do you want to do ? Mohatu ( new beginning ): i want meet this lioness cub Mohatu ( to Marigold): Hi, i am Princess Mohatu daughter of King Kion and Queen Jasiri and future queen, who are you little lion? Marigold: My name is Marigold. Mohatu: Nice to meet you, Marigold. (Meanwhile, Kion's lion guard was patroling, Mapango Cliffs) Kion: Everything is fine here. Ono? Ono: Sure, thing kion (Ono flies into the clouds and uses his keen eyesight, he later returned and settled down on Beshte's back) Ono: It's all clear Bunga: Well since we're done with the patrol it's time to go celebrate Kupatana (Bunga was starting to walk to Mizimu grove but bumps into a male leopon. The leopon's royal guards run and front of the leopon and his family. They starts to growl and Bunga and the lion guard) ???: Who are you guy's? ???: You're not going near the King and his family! Brietta: we can give you the same question, who are you at all? Nita (bear): just! and where did you come from? Stacy: I have three horns and I advise you well: do not try to upset me I'm a Triceratops ???: (Walks forward in front of his royal guards) The name's Ajani king of the south lands. King Simba invited me and my family here for kupatana. (Looks back at his royal guards) And these guys are my royal guards, Dage, Everu, Sifiso, Zikomo Simba: It's nice to see you finally made it, Ajani Ajani: It's great to be here, simba. Happy Kupatana. Bunga: (Looks at Ajani) You look like someone i met before Ajani: (tilted his head in confusion) I Do? Astrid: hi i am Astrid Isabella: and i am Isabela and i am tyrannosaurs , king Ajani Ajani: Nice to meet all to you Tatu and Kicheko: Can go meet the other cubs Dad? Please? Ajani: Of course (Tatu and Kicheko runs off to meet the other cubs their age) Simba: So how you been lately Ajani? Ajani: It's been fine but...my wife is still devastated by the disappearance of our son. Simba: Im sorry to hear that Ajani. (Places paw on Ajani's back) Ajani: Thank you, Maybe one day we will find him. (Looks at Mhina. His eyes widened) Hold on one minute, simba. I'll be right back. (Ajani begins to walk towards Mhina) Kate : king Ajani this so sad news Mohatu New Beginning ( walks to Denahi): hi , brown lion cub i am Princess Mohatu daughter of King Kion and Queen Jasiri and future queen ,who are you? Denahi: My names Denahi (Unknown to everyone. Dhakiya is seen spying on them from the tees) Dhakiya: Interesting Ayo: (To kate) Thanks kate for your kind words Ajani: Can it be? Mhina: G'day, Mate. Who are you? Ajani: (Trying to hold back tears) You don't remember me, Mhina? Mhina: How do you know my name? Ajani: (Still Trying to hold back tears) Mhina, i'm your dad. I've give you that name when you was born. (Ajani then hugs Mhina and his mate Ayo nuzzles Mhina on the cheek) We was looks everywhere for you, Son. And now we finally found you after all these years. (A tear rolls down his cheek) (Mhina is in tears once again) Mhina: I missed you dad. Dhakiya: I got to go report this to Kiongozi (Dhakiya runs off) Humphrey: this is undoubtedly a happy moment Holly: it's true Beshte: I love happy moments like this. (Meanwhile in the outlands Dhakiya ran up to Kiongozi and the others) Dhakiya: I've heard that there’s an event going on! Evil Kion: (rolls eyes) Uh, yes, Kupatana Dhakiya: And get this the king of the south lands is there to. Reth: Good we can take out simba and Ajani at the same time Ayodele: What's the plain? Evil Kion: How about...we crash it! Rahisi: We can’t go uninvited! Evil Kion: We can just sneak in! Alasiri: Are you sure that's going to work? Evil Kion: Sure it will. Zosia ( to brietta): i have a bad feelengs about this Isabella and brietta: me too Liliput ( to Jenny Brown): mom what's happening? Jenny Brown : i don' t know Mohatu New Beginning ( to Belee) : who are you? Belee: I'm Belee and this my friends Kenai,Nita and Kia. Kenai (Cub): Hi Mohatu. Mohatu: it's funny because in my universe there are bears living with the names Nita and Kenai (to the bears Kenai and Nita) hey Kenai! hey Nita! come here ! you will meet someone here! (to Belee and her friends) You'll see Kenai and Nita are really cool bears Kenai (Cub): Nice to meet both of you Rafiki: come On everyone it's time for the celebration (The Pridelanders and the animals of the kingdom arranged themselves below simba and his family. And Twiga and the other pride landers starts to sing. Reth looks throw a bush) Reth: It's time for the attack (Awhile later after they was finish singing. Reth and his pride starts to attack them) Nita( lion cub ) : Mohatu , what's happening? Mohatu: Outlandres attacked us ( to Isabella ) Isabella ! You and other dinosaurs what to do Isabella: yes , Mohatu ,( to other dinosaurs) comone my dino friends! We must save Kupatana and Pridelanders! Ahadi ( new beginning) : mohatu, how me and our brothers and sisters can help you and your lion guard? Mohatu: Sure Ahadi (Reth trys to attack Ajani. But Dage and the other royal guards pins him down) Zikomo: How dare you try to attack the king! Dage: Your going to pay for your crime against the monarchy. Marigold: Momma! Help! (Ayodele and Dhakiya are chasing Marigold) Kion: Leave her alone. (Kion, Uchoraji and Mohatu from the The legends of the lion guard Chases after them) Bunga: Are you to going to help out Kata: Why would we help simba for? Isabella (to Reth): how dare you attack the little Marigold? Brietta (to Zosia): can we save these animals together? Zosia: surely, winged mares must stick together. Vanessa: wheres Kate and her Pack? Kate: We're right here (Attacks Ajani) Uchoraji : (tackles Ayodele and Dhakiya to the ground) Marigold: Thanks Uchoraji Uchoraji: (Wags tail) You're welcome. Kora: (doesn’t say a thing, just dashes straight towards Evil Kion and pins him down) Evil Kion: get off me Kion:(To Evil Kion) Your outnumbered, Kiongozi. Evil Kion: (too frightened to say anything) Reth: Should we leave sir? Evil Kion: Fine. Let's get out of here. (Went back to the outlands) Kenai (Cub): Marigold? are you okay? Marigold: Im fine. Kicheko: (To simba) Can the celebration continue now? Simba: Sure (Simba looks at Rafiki who then moved forward, and waved his staff and the Pridelanders and the animals watched the baobab blossoms bloom) Isabella (to Marigold): good morning, little lion, who are you? (Marigold jumped in panic and then hid behind Kenai(Cub).) Kenai: my name's kenai, this is Belee, nita, Denahi and this little one behind me is Marigold. Isabella (approaches to Kata and Maya): good morning, expensive lionesses, who are you? Kata: We're fine. But i still find it horrible that we have to spend Kupatana with simba's kids and grandchildren. Maya: i agree we have better things to do then spend time with them. Simba: (made a low growl at kata and maya) Im not having this talk with you again. The celebration is where all the animal gathers in peace. And right now you two aren't being peaceful. Maya: (scoffs) Come on Kata lets go. (Both kata and maya leaves Mizimu grove and heads back to pride rock.) Mhina: I never like those two. (Mhina walks up to Ajani) Mhina: So dad are you going to stay here in the pride lands Ajani: As much is i want to i can't i have a kingdom to run back home. But i do promise to come vist you. Mhina: great. Because i have so much to show you. Ajani: Happy Kupatana, Son Characters Major characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Mhina * Nguruma * Sarafu * Uchoraji * Sarabi * Kovu * Kiara * Nala * Simba * Medova * Maya * Denahi * Kata * Kora * Nita * Clea * Kenai * Kia * Marigold * Twiga * Basi Minor characters * Mohatu (new beginning and The legends of the lion guard version) * Jasiri * Madoa * Hasfa's Clan * Ajani * Ayo * Tatu * Kicheko * Mohatu's siblings (new beginning and The legends of the lion guard version) * Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere * Patch * Kingiza * Dage * Everu * Sifiso * Zikomo * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (t-rex) * Phineas Flynn (t-rex) * Cadance Flynn ( velociraptor) * Holly (stegosaurus) * Stacy Hirano ( triceratops) * Tria ( triceratops) * Vanessa( archeopteryx) * Jenny Brown (apatosaurus) * Liliput * Hiccup (Night Fury ) * Astrid (Light Fury) * Kenai (bear) * Nita (she-bear) * Koda (bear) * Zosia * Elena * Brietta * Pride Landers Antagonists * Reth * Alasiri * Ajani * Dhakiya * Ayodele * Rahisi * Evil Kion Groups * The Lion Guard * Mhina's Clan * Simba's Pride * Evil Kion's Group * The Royal Guard * Reth's Pride * Ma Tembo's Herd * Vuruga Vuruga's Herd * Hafsa's Clan * Muhimu's Herd * Basi's Pod * Badili's Leap * New royal family * Heshima Pack * Makuu's Float * Tendaji's Group * Msimamizi Mkuu's Group * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's Group * Cadance Flynn's Pack * Holly's Herd * Tria's Herd * Stacy Hirano's Herd * Kate's Pack * Jenny Brown's Herd Trivia * This is the first episode to feature Ginny's Characters. * Mhina finally meets his biological Parents. Category:Episodes